


Awaiting the Blood Moon

by JRCash



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Female Reader, Fucking the antichrist, Magical Elements, Mentions of Blood, Satan - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Some plot but really no one is going to read this for the plot, Soul Bond, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: “You are not just a warlock” you stated firmly, confirming what your conscious had been telling you all along. “You are the Antichrist”.“Here and present” Michael laughed, his blue eyes twinkling at your words. “And you, my dear, are meant to rule by my side at the end of times”.





	Awaiting the Blood Moon

To say you were skeptical was to say the least.

 A male supreme.

 That'll be the day.

 Nonetheless, you had made the journey to the outpost to meet this so called boy wonder.

Choosing to bite your tongue, you graciously accepted Ariel’s invitation for you and your sisters to join them for dinner. It was an uneasy truce after the events of the day, yet there was nothing that could be done until the rising of the blood moon.

 Michael was seated across the dinner table from you. Witches on your side, the warlocks on his.

_Why didn't they place him at the head of the table if they think he's so great_ you mused to yourself, stealing a quick glance at the man across from you.

  _You know I can hear your thoughts_ Michael’s voice echoed in your head _Your silent opinions of me have been very loud since you've arrived._

 You looked up from your plate, you eyes locking with Michael’s across the table. He had a smug look on his face, the corners of his lip turned up in a smart smile you wished you could slap off of him.

_You think you know everything about me?_ You thought back, returning his smile with your own as as refocused your attention to spearing a bit of roasted potato onto your fork.

Michael only gave you a soft smile in return as he joined in the conversation beside him.

 

* * *

 

The dinner plates had been cleared away and wine glasses had been refilled. Further down the table, Myrtle was entertaining the others with a story of an adventure she had in Spain. You had only been half listening, having heard the story multiple times before when you felt a presence beside you.

 Michael took a sip of his wine, the glass resting delicately between his fingers.

 “Perhaps you and I should take a walk. I can show you the library” Michael stated smoothly.

 “And why should I do that with you?” you questioned.

“I would at least some peace between our sides. Come”.

Offering you his hand, he helped you from your seat. Following him away from the dining room, he took you down a hallway, low fires burning in the fireplaces that lined the dark walls.

 As you entered the library, Michael turned and with a flick of his wrist, the heavy wooden doors glided shut, encasing the both of you in momentary darkness. How he lived in this underground bunker was beyond you, no windows and no light. You could hear Michael’s footsteps as he brushed past you in the pitch black and with a snap, a dozen candles flickered to life, casting a warm glow around the room. 

Turning on your heel, you took in your surroundings. Towering mahogany bookshelves lined every wall, reaching up to the ceiling. Thousands of volumes of books were organized neatly in rows on each one. You were taken aback by the sheer collection the warlocks possessed, wondering to yourself what each book contained.

 “What are you doing here?” Michael questioned, stepping closer to you, drawing your attention back to reality.

 “You know exactly why I am here. You are to be tested with the seven wonders” you replied.

“Yes. But that is not what I meant. What are you doing with them?”

“I am witch. Those women are my sisters” you quickly retorted, defending the women who had taken you in with open arms, guided you and supported you as you grew stronger in your craft.

 “You are something much more than just a witch” Michael hummed, his hand raising to trace against your jawline. “I have dreamt of you. For years, you came to me at night, yet I never knew how I would find you”.

 “I don't understand”.  You were confused by Michael’s words. Was this some kind of trick?

 “You are not meant to just be a follower. You are too strong. I see that, and I'm sure Cordelia has seen it. She keeps you close because she fears you”.

 “Do you fear me as well?”  

 Michael smiled softly. “No. I envy you. Such power, yet so naive to how to use it.

Pondering Michael’s words, you leaned into his touch.  His hands were soft, his long fingers tracing against your neck and back up to your cheek.  You felt a strange draw to this man, despite the darkness that seemed to radiate off of him.  He was powerful, but only so much so on his own.

“You are not just a warlock” you stated firmly, confirming what your conscious had been telling you all along. “You are the antichrist”.

“Here and present” Michael laughed, his blue eyes twinkling at your words. “And you, my dear, are meant to rule by my side at the end of times”.

You should have ran. Ran to Cordelia and told her that her visions were correct, to stop the test and leave this place immediately. Yet, like a moth to a flame, you could not resist the pull you felt as Michael stepped closer to you.   

Pressing his lips against yours, his arms wrapped fully around your body, pinning your back against the bookcase.  Rationally, this was wrong. So so very wrong. Your sisters did not trust him, or the warlocks that surrounded him. You had come to the den of the enemy, and now you were in the arms of him. Yet as his lips met your own, everything about it felt so right. You allowed yourself to fall deeper into the kiss. Michael's hands ran up your sides, tracing against the fabric of your black dress.

“Do you trust me?” Michael asked, stealing a quick kiss.

“Absolutely not” you hummed back, catching his bottom lip and giving it a playful nip with your teeth.

“You will soon enough” he chided.

You wanted to protest, tell him that you would never turn against your own, but your words caught me your throat as Michael’s hand ran up the inside of your thigh, pushing your skirt up your legs. His fingers disappeared under the layers of fabric, ever higher as he brushed against the lace of your underwear.

Dipping his hand into your undergarments, he slid a single finger into you, eliciting a gasp to fall from your lips.

“So wet for me already? We’ve only just begun” he said, his voice a sing song as he began to move in and out of you slowly.  “You don't know what I would do to you if we were in my room and had more time”

_What would you do to me?_ you thought, your mind hazy as Michael slipped a second finger into you, stretching you further as he worked you.

“Oh where would I even begin you with, my dear?” Michael replied out loud. “I’d tease you until you were in tears, begging for release”.

“That's all?” You hummed back, “You wouldn't want to do _anything_ else to me?”

Michael withdrew his fingers momentarily, locking his gaze with yours before slamming them back into you, a third one added. His thumb pressed against you clit, working in circles.

You gasped, your head falling back as your eyes snapped closed. Your body was wound tight, your chest rising and falling as your breath escaped your parted lips in short huffs.

“You wouldn't want to kill me? One less witch for you to contend with?”

“Never” Michael pressed his lips against your neck, sucking at your flesh, an angry dark mark blossoming on your skin. “Let go for me, my dear”.

The tightness in your body exploded, your release washing over you causing you to grasp Michael’s shoulders to keep yourself upright as it ripped through you. Michael’s hand slowed its movements as you shook around him.

Withdrawing his hand, he let your skirt fall back into place as he pressed his fingers to his own lips. You watched as he sucked his fingers clean, dragging them from his mouth with a pop.

“You taste better than any dessert we are missing right now”.

His strong hands held you steady as you caught your breath.

“I'm not done with you yet” his whispered against your ear. He placed gentle kisses against your cheek, his hands caressing your arms.  “Turn around”.

You followed Michael’s instructions, turning in his arms to face the bookcase.  You felt as he ran his hands down your back, gathering your skirt to your waist.  Running a hand over your backside, he pulled your lace underwear from your hips, letting them fall down to your ankles.  

Bared to him, you heard Michael suck in a deep breath.  

“So fucking beautiful” he remarked as he slid his palm over your backside and down the back of your thigh.  

You glanced over your shoulder as Michael undid the buckle of his belt and unfastened his pants.  Pumping himself a few times, he stepped closer to you again, nudging against your entrance. You wanted to rock back against him, to take him fully, but he held you steady, leaning down close to you.  

“You will be bound to me, as I will be bound to you” Michael whispered in your ear, reminding you of the full implications of what was about to occur. "Do you trust me now?"

“Yes” you replied, turning your head slightly to place a kiss against his lips.  “Please Michael, fuck me”.

With your permission granted, Michael slid into you, eliciting a moan from you as you took him in.  He began to move in and out of you, finding a steady rhythm as his body rocked against yours.

Black smoke began to curl from the floor around you, rising up and encircling your bodies. Michael wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close, thrusting deep within you. You raised up on your tiptoes, your back arching as you craved more of him.

There was no turning back now.  You had given yourself over to the Antichrist: mind, body and soul.    

And did it ever feel good.  

“Please, Michael” you begged “Harder”.  

“Do not test me, my dear. I don't think you would like the reproductions” he hummed, his hands palming your breasts over your dress as he fucked you harder.  You could feel his fingertips pulling at the fabric that covered you, desperate and needy, wishing he could rip away the barrier between his touch and your flesh.  

You cried out as he hit a particularly deep spot within you, the smoke rushing up towards the ceiling in a gust of wind.  Every candle in the room extinguished, submerging you into complete darkness once again.

You gripped onto the edge of the bookshelf, Michael’s steady pace unrelenting as an eerie red glow began to creep from the edges of the room. You tilted your head back, allowing Michael to press his lips against your neck.   

“So good for me” Michael hummed against your skin.  He dragged his teeth against your neck, sucking at the curve just below your ear.  You cried out as you felt him bite you, hard and piercing as your flesh broke and blood began to trickle from the wound.  Michael lapped at your skin, drinking you in like a starving man. The room around you burst into a bright red glow as he swallowed.  You shut your eyes, too lost in the feeling of Michael deep within you, the light hazy behind your eyelids.

“Michael, yes” you pleaded.  Your body trembled, on the verge of release. You could tell he was teetering on the edge of his own. His movements were becoming sloppy, his grip on you fumbling as he drank down one last gulp before pulling his mouth from you.   

Another gust of wind swept around you both, crashing with thunder that caused the books on the shelves to vibrate as the red glow in the room exploded into a blinding light.   

‘Ave satanas!” Michael cried out as he released deep within you, his voice echoing around the room.  

Your entire body shook as you felt your own release rip through you yet again, every nerve and cell within you seemingly on fire as your own screams matched Michael’s.  

You both crashed to the floor with a thud as the room fell silent, encased in darkness once again.  Michael groaned softly as he rolled to his side, taking you into his arms.

 “Are you alright?” he asked quietly.  

 “Yes” you replied, despite the dull ache in your back and between your legs.  You hadn’t even noticed that you had levitated, too engrossed in other pleasures.    

 Using your own powers, you drew on your magic to relight the candles in the room.  As you outstretched your hand, you felt a rush through you. You were stronger already, you could feel it.  

 Michael gently smiled, proud that you had taken your first steps in tapping into your true potential.  He placed a kiss to your forehead before loosening his grip on you, pushing himself up from the floor. You sat up on your elbows, watching as Michael refastened his pants, snapping his belt buckle back into place before reaching out to you.  Bending down at your feet, he smoothed down your skirt, calming the black fabric back into place. He grabbed your underwear, untangling it from your ankles and pulling it free. He balled the fabric in his hand and shoved the article of clothing into his pocket with a devilish smile on his face.  

 Taking his hand, he helped you up from the wooden floor. As you stood, he reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear, his hand tracing down your neck as he did so.  As his fingers brushed over your wound, it healed instantly. Any trace of it quickly transforming back to soft, untouched flesh.

 “My queen” he hummed, placing a kiss against your lips.  “We must return to the others”.

You returned his kiss, a certain sadness exchanged between the both of you as you broke from one another.  While it was not truly goodbye, it was still a parting with a sweet sorrow. You would both have to kept your distance from one another during the remainder of your stay, both hiding your secret until the very end of the world.       

 

 

  
  



End file.
